1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminator for use in connection with highlighting objects in the dark. The illuminator has particular utility in connection with illuminating tombstones.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Illuminators are desirable for illuminating tombstones. Human beings frequently desire to remember and show respect for their departed loved ones. Markers, monuments, and candles are among the methods used. Illuminators provide a low maintenance method for providing a vigil light by being solar powered. This eliminates the need for an electrical outlet near the grave site and ensures that the tombstone will always be illuminated at night.
The use of devices for the projection/reflection of images is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,937 to Bellanger discloses a device for the projection/reflection of images. However, the Bellanger ""937 patent does not have a solar collector, and has further drawbacks of lacking a bulb.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,076 to Splendora discloses monuments that comprise a substantially transparent member. However, the Splendora ""076 patent does not have a rod, and additionally does not have an alignment adjuster for the light.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,669 to Carman discloses a marker that comprises an elastic visible element connected to a base. However, the Carman ""669 patent does not have a solar collector, and cannot adjust the alignment of the light.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,325 to Whitford discloses a grave marker that has a chamber for displaying pictures, photographs, or the like. However, the Whitford ""325 patent does not have a solar collector, and also does not have a bulb.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 3,928,928 to Kalust discloses an audiovisual memorial that includes a recording. However, the Kalust ""928 patent does not have a solar collector, and further lacks a bulb.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 364,260 to Landrey discloses a tombstone that has xe2x80x9c. . . but a memoryxe2x80x9d printed on it. However, the Landrey ""2.60 patent does not have a solar collector, and has the additional deficiency of lacking a bulb.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an illuminator that allows illuminating tombstones. The Bellanger ""937 patent, the Whitford ""325 patent, the Kalust ""928 patent, and the Landrey ""260 patent make no provision for a solar collector. The Bellanger ""937 patent, the Whitford ""325 patent, the Kalust ""928 patent, and the Landreyl""260 patent do not have a bulb. The Splendora ""076 patent lacks a rod. The Splendora ""076 patent and the Carman ""669 patent cannot adjust the alignment of the light.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved illuminator that can be used for illuminating tombstones. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the illuminator according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of illuminating tombstones.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of devices for the projection/reflection of images now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved illuminator, and overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages and drawbacks of the prior art. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved illuminator which has all the advantages of the prior art mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in an illuminator which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by the prior art, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a hollow housing with a rod, a light, and a power source connected to it.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated.
The invention may also include the power source being a solar collector with a rechargeable battery, a battery, or an electrical outlet. The rod may have a pointed end. The housing may consist of an enclosure having two open sides, two L-shaped sides with a concave edge, a top, and a back. The light may consist of a light housing with a lens covering its front and an enclosed reflector, along with a bulb holder and a bulb mounted on its-rear. A wire may connect the light to the power source, or to a switch such as a photocell light detector. The light may have an alignment adjuster attached to its bottom. The alignment adjuster may have an alignment adjustment slot which is connected to the rod by a screw and wing nut. The rod and housing may be made of steel, aluminum, titanium, plastic, or carbon fiber composite. The reflector may be made of steel, aluminum, metal-coated plastic, or mirrors. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
Numerous objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description of presently current, but nonetheless illustrative, embodiments of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. In this respect, before explaining the current embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved illuminator that has all of the advantages of the prior art devices for the projection/reflection of images and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved illuminator that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved illuminator that has a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such illuminator economically available to the buying public.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new illuminator that provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide an illuminator for illuminating tombstones. This allows the user to illuminate a tombstone without requiring access to an electrical outlet.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide an illuminator for illuminating tombstones. This makes it possible to illuminate a tombstone with a minimum of maintenance.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide an illuminator for illuminating tombstones. This allows the user to adjust where the light shines.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an illuminator for illuminating tombstones. This allows the user to secure the illuminator in place.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved illuminator for illuminating tombstones.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty that characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated current embodiments of the invention.